


OMG TWR

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ficlet, Lamp - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: A WIP I’ve had forever that I finally just decided to share as a ficlet.Roman has three hot roommates and no subtlety in his whole body
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128





	OMG TWR

Roman sat at the dining table with his three roommates, drumming his fingers impatiently. They’d finished their meal and now they were just kind of… _Existing_ in the same place. All ignoring that there was honestly no reason for them all to still be sitting there. They all had their own rooms, they all had other things they could be doing in much more comfortable places. Yet here they all were… Pretending like there was nothing else going on. 

He glanced up at them, letting his eyes trail over them all. Logan reading his newspaper and drinking coffee, Virgil scrolling through his phone with one headphone in, and Patton coloring in one of his coloring books… None of them looked like they were the same bubbling-over pot that Roman felt like he was right now. He was like a dam that was threatening to break.

If there was one thing about Roman… That thing was not subtlety. Or patience. 

Seemingly out of nowhere, he popped to his feet, slapping both hands down on the table and bracing himself on them. “We’re all hot! Why aren’t we doing anything about it?!” 

Three pairs of eyes were suddenly trained on him, blushes blooming on those faces immediately. It was Logan who eventually managed a small “… _what_?” 

Roman lifted a hand, gesturing dramatically around the table at them as he rambled. “ _You’re_ hot, and _you’re_ gorgeous, and _you’re_ adorable, and I know we’re literally all into it! Why aren’t we talking about it? I swear to god every time we’re on the couch I almost put my arms around your shoulders, and when you and I cook together I just want to pull you in against my chest, and the next time you corner me in the hallway to argue about Shakespeare I’m pushing you up against the goddamn wall by the mouth!” 

Roman’s chest was heaving from the sheer energy he’d put into that spiel, looking at all of them and realizing he had just laid literally everything out on the line and now had to wait for a response.

Patton and Virgil were clearly blue-screening, faces red as they stammered, unable to find words to respond.

Logan, however, calmly put his paper down as he stood and pushed his chair in. He stepped around the table, standing right before Roman and crossing his arms. “… _Well_ , maybe if you knew anything at all about The Twelfth Night, this wouldn’t keep happening to you.” 

Roman blinked, staring back at the gorgeous nerd before him, also realizing that he’d placed himself right between Roman and the wall. He stepped forward, putting his hands on Logan’s shoulders and guiding him backward until his back was against the wall, then immediately leaning in and pressing their lips together ferociously. Logan’s hands came up to hold him as they kissed, closing his eyes and completely giving in to it. 

Virgil and Patton were red at this display, and red still when they looked back at each other. Slowly Patton lifted a hand and offered it to Virgil, the emo giving a shy smile as he took it. …They were definitely going to have a conversation, very soon, but.. For now, it seemed like they’d have to wait for those two. That was okay though. They were looking forward to it.


End file.
